1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a hybrid vehicle in which an internal combustion engine, an electric motor, an internal combustion engine radiator that performs heat exchange between coolant that cools the internal combustion engine and air, and an electric motor radiator that performs heat exchange between coolant that cools the electric motor and an inverter that drives the electric motor, are all housed in a compartment in a front portion of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-24200 (JP-A-2008-24200) describes a hybrid vehicle which is provided with both an engine and an electric motor as power sources, and in which a hybrid vehicle radiator, which cools an inverter that drives the electric motor, and an engine radiator are housed in an engine compartment (an engine room). In this hybrid vehicle, an air-conditioning condenser is arranged in front of and below the engine radiator, and the hybrid vehicle radiator is arranged above the air-conditioning condenser. A supply conduit that supplies coolant to the hybrid vehicle radiator is arranged on the upper portion of the air-conditioning condenser in front of the hybrid vehicle radiator and is attached to the hybrid vehicle radiator from the front.
In the hybrid vehicle described above, the supply conduit is attached to the hybrid vehicle radiator from the front, which improves the mountability and assemblability of equipment and members behind the hybrid vehicle radiator compared with when the supply conduit is attached to the hybrid vehicle radiator from the back. However, with this arrangement, the supply conduit may be damaged in the event of a vehicle collision. For example, if a member that forms part of the vehicle body, such as a bumper reinforcement, is forced toward the rear and presses against the supply conduit, the supply conduit may become damaged.